The invention relates to a method for operating a vehicle capable of being driven by an electric motor. Furthermore, the invention relates to a vehicle having an electric motor for driving the latter.
A wide variety of vehicles capable of being driven by an electric motor is generally known in the art. Pure electric vehicles, i.e. vehicles which have no propulsion source other than an electric motor, may be involved here, or electric vehicles having a so-called range extender, i.e. an additional combustion engine in the electric vehicle to extend the cruising range, or so-called plug-in hybrid vehicles which have a combustion engine as the primary propulsion source of the vehicle but additionally have an electric motor with an energy store that can be charged from outside the vehicle.
A principal problem of these vehicles is their relatively low cruising range, which is due to the slight capacity of the energy store in comparison to a vehicle operated by a combustion engine. For this reason, there are currently still some reservations about these vehicles.
DE 10 2010 038 400 A1 discloses a door control and charge control for an electric vehicle. The charge amount of a battery, provided to supply the electric motor powering the vehicle, is transmitted to a mobile terminal which estimates the remaining cruising range of the vehicle on the basis thereof.
DE 10 2008 039 907 A1 describes a vehicle having an electrical energy store and an energy source which is provided with an activation device. Furthermore, a starting device is provided which is configured to wirelessly activate the activation device. In this way, the driver should be enabled to charge the electrical energy store using wireless transmission.